


Proposal

by wewillgotothewindsofwinter (misspe)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/wewillgotothewindsofwinter
Summary: Sansa asks Jon for his hand in marriage because this is totally how it's going to happen, c'mon guys.





	Proposal

She finds him in the godswood and his tears are hot and wet that night. She never saw him like that before, never this desperate, never that hopeless. She wishes she could take his sorrow and swallow it whole for it fills her own heart with sadness, but there’s nothing she can do for him, or so it seems. So she takes him in her arms and strokes through his hair. His beard is rough and scratchy against her neck, his hand makes a fist as he grabs her gown, with tearing, shaking fingers.

“I’m sorry”, he says and she furrows her brows as he continues to speak. “I don’t belong here after all. I thought I would. But I don’t.”

Those are cruel words, sharp weapons piercing through both their hearts. She shuts her eyes and sighs. Her breath is visible in the air, little clouds, puffing in the wind like frozen songs.

“Jon”, she says and he stiffens. “Look at me.”

He doesn’t, instead he’s hiding on her shoulder. “This is not my name. It never was.”

She withdraws with a growl and takes his face in both hands. He looks at her, like he’s waiting for a strike and a strike is what she’ll give him. It’s all he needs right now, that much she knows for sure.

“I want you to listen to me. I told you before. You are a Stark.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. It doesn’t matter to me or Arya or Bran what-”

“But it will. The name of my father will matter, the north will never accept a Targ-”

“They will.”

“There’s no way-”

“There is.”

His anger is fading, she feels it while understanding hits him hard. But then denial is clouding his eyes.

He stands, turning his back to her. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.” She steps forward and takes his hand, making him face her. His fingers are closing in on her tightly. They always do. Her smile is a weak thing, it melts on her lips like a snowflake. 

He stares at her. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know. After the last one I swore to myself that as long as I breathe I won’t ever marry anyone again.”

His eyes are getting dark and sad and angry. The fact that he couldn’t protect her would haunt him for the rest of his life. But this time she wants to protect him. This time they could protect each other. If he would only understand.

“I told myself the next time I marry someone it would be for love.”

She reaches out to him, brushing his cold mouth with her lips, while he gasps like he got caught tasting forbidden fruit. 

Now her own tears are running hot and wet down her cheeks.

“Would that be so terrible?”


End file.
